Opera House test story
by avengeful-sin
Summary: How the opera house came to be, one shot.


_What am I going to design! Something incredible something that everyone will turn to see and watch in awe. Something that means more that it looks… but what?_

I pondered as I stared and the blank sheet of paper in front of me. Sighing I rubbed my temples and stared outside at the harbor. Sydney needs some more entertainment there's not that much to do here anymore. I got up and walked across the hotel room out to the small veranda open to the harbor. The soft breeze blew across my face as I stared at the sails flying by. _They're amazing following the wind as if it was as light as a feather._

I walked back inside and put on a record of an opera and stood in the breeze as the music embraced me. The bell rang and I snapped back into reality, I turned off the record to see who it was and when I opened the door. Who happened to be behind it but my best friend Maryanne. "Josie? How are you my dear friend!" she squealed as she gave me a hug but before I could answer she jumped in and took the keys to the room and my coat. "C'mon lets go out!" she said as she locked the door and passed me my coat.

We were passing through the city looking for a good café to have lunch. "So how are you? I haven't talked to you since the college years!" I finally asked,

"I'm fine! I'm a fashion designer now," she replied with a smile "and you what are you doing?"

"I'm an architect," I said and watched as she lost interest quite a bit "I'm designing a building right now!" I blurted out then her eyes lit up.

"Really! Oh can I see and help with the designs?"

"Um... Sure Maryanne" I mumbled as we went and sat in a simple coffee café. We sat and ate there for lunch having a conversation about what we did after college and how things went on from there.

"Josie you need a lot more adventure in your life! Tomorrow I'm going to bring you sailing agreed?"

I pondered on the question _what will I give her in return? I guess letting her help me with the building design is enough_

"Agreed!" I said grinning as we both paid for our lunch and started to walk along the harbor talking till it was dark and we went to a restaurant and had dinner.

* * *

_Oh no! What am I to wear? _I thought as I searched the house for sailing clothes in the end I chose a simple tee shirt and shorts. Just as I finished getting changed the bell rang, I answered to see Maryanne in a glittery shirt and matching shorts. "Good! You knew what to wear I was worried you wouldn't know," she said when she saw me. We walked out into the harbor. That day we spent sailing at first I was petrified to go into the deep water but once I got the hang of the sail I cared not for the water. It was great fun for it was the perfect day for sailing the sun was beating down hard but the cool wind was blowing just about right. At one stage Maryanne and I leaned over one side staring into the ocean blue and accidentally fell of the boat. We waded in the water bursting with fits of laughter.

After the long day we went to my hotel room and we thought about what type of building I would design. I decided to put on the opera music when it clicked us. "It could be an Opera house!" we both cried at the same time. Then we started bursting out with ideas like what the interior is how big it is and how many people it has in it.

"But… what will it look like?" I asked. There Maryanne became silent

"If we got the idea of what type of building it would be from you turning on the record player maybe we should look at our surroundings and see what we can think of. I'll do outside you do inside ok?" she replied.

"Sounds good to me!" I said as I walked around the room examining things. Not long after Maryanne went outside she ran back in with her eyes sparkling with inspiration. "Let's make it based on the sails of a boat!" I looked at her inspired at her amazing idea

"Brilliant!" I cried. And from there we started designing making great curves symbolizing the wind blowing on the sails of a boat.

* * *

Grand opening of the opera house after many years, Maryanne and I smiled as we looked at the wonderful creation that was in front of us. It was amazing! Actually it's quite strange how a fashion designer came up with an idea like that. But not many months later she designed a white sailing dress which I figured might've happened. I'm so glad the day that Maryanne showed up on my doorstep otherwise who knows what this building may have been!

Please Note: that this story is fiction non of this information truly happened.


End file.
